Little Love Story NaLu
by Jeltsu Kagami-X
Summary: Natsu menyatakan cintanya kepada Lucy. Akankah Lucy menerimanya? Lalu kalimat indah apa sajakah yang keluar dari mulut Natsu? Mari kita saksikan kisah cinta singkat pernyataan cinta Natsu kepada Lucy yang penuh dengan keromantisan. / ONE-SHOT / My first fic / Berniat untuk membaca?


Ano-minna! Ini fic pertama saya di dunia FFn.

Nama saya Makka Dragion.

Mohon bantuannya, yoroshiku!

Saya 15 tahun, dan saya tinggal di Jakarta.

Mungkin saya memang Author baru, tapi pasti ceritanya tidak akan mengecewakan..

Happy reading! Enjoy~ :)

* * *

**_For NaLu Shipper_**

_**.**_

_**Story (c) Makka Dragion**_

_._

Malam yang sunyi, suara burung hantu yang biasa nya selalu menakutkan kini menghilang. Bulan Purnama yang indah memancarkan cahaya dari langit, keindahan itu terpancar ke dalam ruangan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Lucy Heartfillia, seorang perempuan berambut blondie ini menatap ke arah langit yang indah...

Jendela yang terbuka membawa masuk angin malam dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Lucy. Ia menutup mata nya perlahan dan dihirup nya udara malam. Lalu dibuang nya pelan-pelan. Matanya kini terbuka dengan senyuman yang terukir di muka cantikya. Mulut manis nya terbuka dan keluarlah sebuah kata yang sangat berarti bagi diriya, "Natsu..."

Ia tetap menatap langit hitam dengan bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang indah yang bertebaran. Dipegang nya ujung kaca jendela, dan ditarik nya hingga jendela itu tertutup. Kaki nya melangkah ke arah kasur, dan duduk lah ia di atas nya. Hembusan nafas keluar dari mulut nya...

Ia segera merentangkan badan nya, namun ia tidak dapat tertidur. Rasa kantuk nya telah hilang... Ia segera bangun dan mulai berdiri dari kasur. Kaki nya melangkah perlahan ke arah pintu. Tangan nya yang lembut dan halus itu dinaikannya dan diarahkannya ke arah pegangan pintu. Diayun lah tangan kanan nya, dan terbukalah pintu dari kayu mahoni tersebut. Kaki nya terus melangkah ke arah tangga dan dituruninya anak tangga tersebut satu per satu. Ia memutuskan untuk turun ke teras villa.

_*TAKS*_ seketika pegangan tangga itu patah, dan Lucy pun jatuh dari tangga tersebut.

"KYAAA!" Lucy terus berteriak ketakutan. Natsu segera berlari ke arah nya, "LUCY!" Teriak Natsu.

Terlangkahlah kaki nya sampai ke arah Lucy yang akan jatuh.

_*HEPS*_ Lucy berhasil tertangkap oleh Natsu.

Tangan Lucy masih berpegangan pada pundak Natsu. Sedangkan pinggangnya yang masih ditahan oleh tangan kekar Natsu.

"Natsu..." Kata Lucy. Seketika pipinya memerah... Begitu pula dengan Natsu.

"Ah... Arigatou, Natsu!" Kata lucy segera turun dari gendongan Natsu.

"Yo, Luce! Sama-sama" Kata Natsu segera menutupi muka nya yang memerah.

"Luce... Kamu kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku belum bisa tidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat bulan purnama malam ini dari teras villa. Kalau kau, Natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ah... sama! Aku juga mau melihat bulan purnama dari teras" jawab Natsu disertai cengiran nya yang khas.

Lucy hanya tersenyum dan segera berjalan ke arah teras bersama Natsu. Sangat menyenangkan jika melihat bulan purnama pada malam hari di teras... Apalagi bersama dengan orang yang sangat dicintai. Sampailah mereka di teras Villa. Dilihat nya bulan purnama itu, juga bintang-bintang di langit.

"Hem, malam yang indah kan, Natsu?" Kata Lucy.

"Luce..., aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat." kata Natsu.

"Kamu mau membawa ku kemana, Natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ke tempat yang paling indah..." Kata Natsu segera memegang tangan Lucy. Dan itu tentu membuat Lucy blushing. Natsu dan Lucy segera berjalan ke tempat yang telah Natsu tentukan.

"Wah... Indah sekali!" Kata Lucy.

Dilihat nya bunga-bunga mekar yang indah dan menawan. Daun-daun yang berguguran, dan ranting pohon Sakura yang beterbangan ditiup angin malam. Beberapa kelinci berlompatan, dan para kupu-kupu beterbangan kemana-mana. Sekelompok kunang-kunang yang terang mengelilingi Natsu & Lucy. Air terjun mengalir dengan deras nya... Air mancur bermancuran... Ikan-ikan berlompatan dan kembali menyebur ke danau yang indah.

"Luce" Kata Natsu.

Lucy segera menoleh ke arah Natsu. Natsu memetik bunga yang paling indah, dan diberikannya kepada Lucy.

"Untukmu, Luce" kata Natsu.

"N-Natsu..." Kata Lucy segera mengambil bunga itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Di tengah deras nya air terjun, dan kunang-kunang yang mengelilinginya, Natsu mulai memberanikan diri, "Aku mencintai mu, Lucy! My Love Only for You... Kau bagaikan matahari yang menyinariku dari mentari pagi hingga malam datang... Dan kau bagaikan bulan yang selalu ada untukku di malam hari. Lucy, kau selalu ada di sisi ku, dan Aku selalu ada di sisi mu. Sadarkah kau tentang itu? Luce... Terimalah cintaku ini. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik untuk mu, Luce aku akan selalu melidungimu sampai ajal pun tiba." pernyataan cinta dari Natsu pada Lucy ini sungguh mendebarkan hati Lucy.

Seakan-akan dunia terlupakan oleh mereka. Tetesan air mata bahagia keluar dari mata caramel Lucy yang indah. Ia segera memeluk Natsu. Hangat... Begitu hangat... Natsu pun segera membalas pelukan manis Lucy.

"Aku mengerti Luce, kau juga cinta pada ku kan?" kata Natsu.

"Natsu... Aku mencintai mu juga. Tapi Natsu, tolong jagalah dirimu sebaik-baiknya pada saat kita melawan acnologia" balas Lucy.

"Baiklah Luce."

Mungkin pipi mereka sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Kebahagiaan sejati yang pasti ingin diterima setiap orang.

Setelah lama, pelukan mereka terlepas...

Mata Onyx indah Natsu bertatapan langsung dengan mata Caramel indah milik Lucy. Mata mereka saling bertatapan, pandangan yang sulit dilepaskan. Tangan Natsu memegang tangan lembut Lucy. Tatapan cinta yang akan membawa setiap orang kedalam aura cinta yang megah. Senyuman indah yang ikhlas, dan sangat menyenangkan untuk dipandang. Senyuman yang menawan hati. Lucy terus membiarkan rambut kuning nya beterbangan.

"Luce..." Kata Natsu.

"Natsu..." Kata Lucy.

Kunang-kunang terus mengelilingi mereka dan membentuk lingkaran hati yang mengelilingi mereka.

Cinta yang mendalam... Belum pernah sekalipun Lucy merasakan hidup sebahagia ini. Bahkan belum pernah terpikirkan atau pun terbayang oleh nya. Kehidupan cinta yang mulus, dan kebahagian yang selalu didambakan setiap orang kini telah diterimanya.

Kini bukanlah bulan purnama yang terindah bagi mereka malam ini... Melainkan cinta! cinta diantara mereka... Natsu & Lucy...

Muka mereka pun mulai mendekat. Siulan burung-burung mendukung dan meyuruh mereka untuk semakin mendekat. Tak lama kemudian jarak muka mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Mereka pun mulai berciuman. Bibir mereka saling berpautan dan tidak mau untuk melepaskan ciuman pertama mereka. Setelah lama, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka karena nafas mereka hampir habis sehingga mereka pun terengah-engah.

Mereka pun berdiri dan membersihkan tubuh mereka dari rumput-rumput hijau. Melangkah lah kaki mereka ke arah villa. Mereka pun bergandengan tangan dengan eratnya... Mereka akan terus bersatu, bersama melangkah, sampai mereka telah sampai ke villa. Aura cinta yang tidak dapat dilepaskan.

"Hem... Rupanya Natsu berhasil..." Kata seseorang misterius dari balik dinding dengan suara kecil.

_**-End-**_

* * *

Eto.. itulah fic pertamaku, semoga menyenangkan ^^ Apa kalian suka? Mohon komentarnya!


End file.
